Impossible Odds
by Halofan
Summary: Leon has started a new mission. There are three targets that must be neutralized but it is going to be harder than it looks.
1. The three targets

Chapter 1: American soil

Leon looked at the footsteps. The snow showed that they were new so Leon was on the right path. He had only just saved the president's daughter before he was reassigned to a new mission. A crunching noise entered his ears. He turned his Matilda (burst fire 9mm handgun) to the left but saw nothing. He continued on the trail and noticed a cabin.

He took another step but fell right into a trap.

Four days ago,

Leon walked down the halls and into the conference room. He was told to meet the committee for a debriefing. Leon shoved the double-doors open and noticed the president sitting down with his general and the agency leader.

"Sir?" asked Leon. He had no idea what was going on. What was the president doing here?

"Sit down Leon," said President Graham. Leon took a seat and noticed the file in front of him.

"That is your next mission," said the agency leader, Keaton. Leon was puzzled. He was assigned to protect Ashley but now they were discarding him.

"I already have an assignment," said Leon.

"To protect my daughter," said Graham, "Well, with your experience with these zombies and other things you fought over in Spain, we decided that you are the perfect man for the job."

Leon opened the file and saw the names of three people. He turned the page and saw information on the subjects. "Who are these people?" asked Leon.

"You can read cant you?" said Keaton, "Well the first one that is shown is know as Corey Fisher. He is a hit man. He has recently been seen stalking Umbrella employees from the time of Raccoon City. We couldn't catch him because anyone who went after him died but the ones who didn't provided us the info we needed."

"And the others?" asked Leon. Keaton continued to speak.

"The second one is named, Rick Johnson. He is wanted for trying to duplicate the T-virus," said Keaton, "That's about all he did, but it is still serious. The last one is named Luis Sera. He is supposedly testing some virus from the middle ages on innocent people in Europe."

Leon lifted an eyebrow and said, "Luis is dead. I saw him die."

"That can't be possible, he was seen only a few days back," said Keaton. Leon turned to the last page of the file and it did show pictures of Luis but with a bandage over his chest.

"I could have sworn he was dead," said Leon. _Maybe he was, _"I'll take this mission, where am I off to first?"

"Colorado. Fisher is there and he is aiming for someone high in the old Umbrella. They may be disgusting little bastards but murder is still illegal," said Keaton, "Your new weapons are in the gun cage, along with all the airline tickets you will need."

Leon nodded and walked outside, back into the hallway and to the gun cage where he received his Matilda, Semi-auto rifle, and three grenades.

Present day,

Leon awoke to the same, cold, forest he started in. The trap he had run into was sleeping gas coming from the ground. "Wont do that again," said Leon as he slowly got up and stretched. He then zipped up his jacket and put on his hood. He then took another step down the hill and walked towards the cabin. Leon pulled his Matilda out and slowly approached the cabin. He tested the door but it pushed open as if someone was already here.

Leon moved inside the cabin and checked the downstairs. It was all clear. He then moved upstairs and opened the first door on his left. Leon saw the dead body with at least fifteen bullets all over the person's body. Leon noticed a letter on the night stand. He walked over and picked up the letter. It was written in blood. Leon opened it and started to read it

_Dear American Agent,_

_You are probably wondering who I am and who this man was. Well, I am Corey Fisher, the man you are hunting and that man on the bed is Troy Walker, an Umbrella goon. I don't see why the government is mad at me for taking care of these Umbrella freaks but I don't mind, it gives me something to do. You see, I get bored if I don't have a good prey, so most of my jobs are fairly boring. Oh yeah Mr. Agent, I see you._

Leon ducked. Four shots fired through the window and barely missed him. Leon crawled over to the stairway and ran downstairs. "There has to be a way out of here," said Leon. Leon moved searched everyplace and found a wine cellar. He ran into the cellar and noticed a lock on another door. Leon cut it off with his knife and he barged inside the room. There a few cases of wine but what Leon noticed was the ladder leading even farther underground. _What other options do I have_? He climbed down the ladder and ran far into the cave. He kept running in the dark until light appeared. The light was actually being produced by torches. Leon moved slowly and took out his binoculars. Leon zoomed in on their shirts and it said **All Hail Umbrella!** Leon moved closer and grabbed a hostage. Things were finally looking up.


	2. Umbrella's Hideout

Chapter 2: Umbrella's Hideout

The hostage whimpered and struggled but was struck by a blow from Leon. "If you value the life of this man, take me to you leader," said Leon as he gripped his gun more tightly.

"Please don't kill me!" said the hostage. Leon hit him again and walked forward. The base was small but it seemed as if lots of work was put into it. As they approached the base a putrefying odor came from the base. Leon opened the door and shoved the hostage outside. He quickly locked the door and ran into the halls. The halls were decorated with pictures of the T-virus and how it was supposed to work. The humans were happy and were also shown in pictures lifting trucks and weights. Leon saw two men walking with rifles and noticed that they were suited with bullet proof vests. Leon turned the corner again and aimed his weapon. He fired and moved his from left to right. The first shot fired right into the first soldiers head while the rest of the shots from the burst fire handgun, made contact with the second. They both fell, dead. Leon kicked their weapons to the side and checked if they were dead. _Mine as well take some ammo_ thought Leon. Leon grabbed the rifle ammo and moved on.

He only got a little while before he saw a familiar face walking down the halls. He hid behind the nearby door and waited for the person to come near him. The mysterious figure walked past the door with gun aimed. Leon, however, was faster. His knife glided through the air and stopped at its neck. "How you doing Ada?" said Leon. Ada took a step back and Leon lowered his knife. "Why are you here?" asked Leon.

"Haven't you seen the hit man yet?" asked Ada. Leon nodded. "Well, I was sent here by Wesker to take care of this pest. Turns out this little pest was a professional hit man looking for old Umbrella stock holders with large shares."

"So he wants to kill the people who may be supporting Umbrella with money?" asked Leon.

"You catch on quick," said Ada. She reached in her pocket and pulled a phone out. She dialed a number and said, "Wesker?" Leon kicked the phone out of her hand and ran down the hall. He knew that they were making something in this cave and he would find out. Leon ran through several automatic doors and finally came to a lab with a passcode needed to get in. Leon instead shot the computer lock on the door and it slowly opened.

He was right. The Plaga sample that Ada took from Leon was in a test tube, being tested with other chemicals. Leon ran towards it and plugged the test tube. He slid it into his jacket pocket and ran through another door that turned out to be only a toilet. He looked outside the window in the bathroom and he saw people running. Were they running from him? Leon only thought about this for a minute before he saw one of the men being gunned down. A noise came from the lab. Ada caught up to him. Leon decided to get out of there. He shot the window until it finally shattered and he jumped out of it. He landed hard but he got up and shot a whole clip from his Matilda to where the shot came that gunned down the employee. Leon saw the figure of what he thought was Corey Fisher. Leon could only assume that this was Fisher and that he was after him. He then saw Fisher poke his head out.

Leon took cover and reloaded his weapon. "Shit," cursed Leon as he saw Ada through the window he jumped out of. Leon was now surrounded. He then noticed a door with the word **Quarantine **on it.

Bullets ricocheted off Leon's cover but one bullet fired through. The agent, now surprised how weak his cover was, ran through the door. He kept running and started to see a light. He moved closer and was surrounded by a forest. He started to feel cold again but he knew he couldn't stop moving. He moved through the snow and finally got outside of the forest. He was now greeted with a cliff that overlooked a village. "Great, a village, just my luck," said Leon as he slowly made his way down the slope.

-

The day turned to night and Rick Taver was on night duty. He was one of the few guards at a warehouse. This warehouse was just a place to dump all your old technology. Microwaves, toasters, cell phones, you name it. Rick sometimes went through some of the cell phones and laptops and looked for some games. This was the only way he had fun.

The day started like any other day but Rick heard a noise. He stopped playing his minesweeper game and looked out his window to see two men grabbing laptops and putting them in a van. "Maybe tonight won't be so bad," Rick said to himself. He grabbed his handgun and his very own rifle. He walked downstairs and aimed his rifle. He looked through the scope and aimed the cursor so it aligned with one of the intruders heads. He fired one shot and saw the man lose a portion of his head and then fall to the ground. He ejected the casing and aimed again. This time, though, the second intruder took cover. "What are you doing here?" asked Rick. The man didn't respond but Rick looked in time to see him pop out of another area and start shooting.

Rick jumped for cover and made it. He then waited for the bullets to firing and he popped out. The man was reloading in plain sight. Rick fired two shots and they both made contact with the thief. The guard ran to the other side of the room and saw the man struggling to reach his gun and reload it. "Games up," said Rick. He kicked the intruder's gun to the side and put him in handcuffs. He smiled and grabbed one of the many phones. He started to dial 911 when he heard a gushing sound near the van. He went to investigate and saw the first intruder getting up with a half blown off face. It re-grew and its mouth turned into the form of a smile as his tongue extended and stabbed Rick through his chest. Rick looked at the tongue. "You little fucker," whispered Rick. The man withdrew his tongue and Rick fell to the ground. The last thing he did was dial 911.


	3. Village Chief

Chapter 3: Village Chief

Leon ran down the hill. He was only greeted by a dead end. _Shit_. Leon turned back and could still hear shots firing. At that moment, Leon realized his ears were ringing from the gun fire and they were in pain. _No time for pain, got to keep moving. _Leon found another path and took it down all the way to a bridge. It didn't look very stable but Leon was up for anything. He made a dash across the bridge and reached the other side, unharmed.

The American agent held his gun tightly. He looked back at the bridge and saw it was only being held up by rope. He then holstered his gun and drew his knife. He slashed the ropes and the bridge fell. _I hope that was the only way in._

Leon moved farther into the village and noticed a small cabin up ahead. A smell of freshly cooked meat was coming from the cabin. Leon approached it, gun holstered. _Maybe I can get a free meal_. Of course, he thought about it more and decided this was probably the only place he could get a meal. As he came closer, the smell became irresistible and his belly growled. He knocked on the door. He waited for over a minute at the door before a man opened it.

"Can I help you?" asked the man. Leon thought of it as a relief that this man wasn't infected or anything.

"Yes," answered Leon, "I am really sorry but I have been traveling on the road for at least four days but I only packed enough for two."

"Come on in," Leon was again surprised. Not many people would let him in. The cabin was decorated interestingly. He noticed pictures of Hitler and the German army. There were also pictures of the concentration camps and labor camps.

Leon continued down the wall to see pictures of Sudan. He saw pictures of whole villages destroyed regardless of the life of people inside them. Leon got a sick feeling in his stomach and all of a sudden lost his appetite.

He then saw a display of Raccoon City. It first showed the peaceful city. The display also depicted the grizzly murders in the forest and mountains. It then moved on to showing pictures of the walking dead, zombies, lickers, and somehow he managed to get a picture of Nemesis itself. Leon hated those days and wondered how a man could frame them on his wall.

"You a fan of Raccoon City?" asked Leon.

"I work as a scientist. We were supposed to find a cure for it but most people in my field, including me, were amazed by the talent these people must have had. I then quit the scientific field and moved here. Now I am the chief of this village. Oh yeah, by the way, my name is Jim," answered Jim. Leon didn't like him. Leon moved into the kitchen and noticed blood on the ground.

"Are you bleeding?" asked Leon. He didn't like him but he would help him because he was a human, just like himself.

"No," said Jim as he opened a cabinet. Leon thought he heard a noise from there but he ignored it. "I still haven't cleaned up from our last guest," Jim then pulled out a tactical machine pistol (TMP) and open fired on his own kitchen. Leon jumped behind a wall and pulled his own weapon.

Leon saw the red laser glide into the room, searching for his prey. The agent turned off his laser and readied his weapon. There were two entrances to the kitchen and Leon was heading for the one without the laser. He then heard footsteps but didn't see the laser move. He turned around and saw Jim pouncing on him with a butcher knife.

Leon fell down and dodged the stab. He then extended his leg out and made contact with Jim's gut. He flipped him over and Jim fell on his back, unconscious. Leon got back up and turned on his laser. It focused on the village chief. Leon moved over and kicked the knife away from the unconscious body. Leon then heard a knock on the door. He looked out the kitchen window and saw three "things" knocking on the door. Then there was a gushing sound from behind Leon and he turned around.

Jim, the village chief, sprouted a new head from his old one and four new legs from his arms and his legs. His body then morphed into black skin and it grew wings. "You are my meal!" said Jim with a new morphed voice. He then let out a shriek and charged Leon. _How do I always get into these messes?_


End file.
